bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Odos versus Doubrew
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Odos_Tai_Doubrew.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 35 |last = The Two-Faced Bakugan |next = His Name is Mister Up}} is the thirty-fifth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on December 1, 2012. Plot The episode begins with the Shade of Odos explaining the rules of the battle. Several Gate Cards are placed outside of the BakuThron DX and one on top of its slide. In order to clear the course, your Bakugan must be the last one standing upon reaching the final Gate Card. Aquos Dive Fujoe and Darkus Gravity Nome will be controlled by the computer. Tatsuma, still under the possession of Gif Jinryu agrees to the terms of the battle and so it begins. Both players prepare to take their turn. The scene shifts to a prismatic void where Tatsuma's own consciousness is currently taken in. A voice calls out to Tatsuma. Turning around, Tatsuma is terrified to come face to face with Gif Jinryu. Jinryu tells Tatsuma that he is borrowing the latter's body in order to settle a score with Dagger Odos. It was a battle which they promised each other a hundred years ago as they were the last Bakugan standing from that era. Returning to the battle, the two players shot their Bakugan at the same time. Darkus Dagger Odos for the Shade of Odos and Aquos Twin Doubrew for Jinryu. The two players' Bakugan goes first into the Battlefield and they were followed by the computer-controlled Fujoe and Nome. The four Bakugan all went through the BakuThron DX speed registry device where they registered their speeds. Dagger Odos registered a speed of 48659, Twin Doubrew 48603, Gravity Nome 48202 and Dive Fujoe 48165. Odos and Doubrew went to a different direction than the others around the darkened obstacle course. Doubrew then goes ahead of Odos and the first Gate Card is reachable. Jinryu commanded Doubrew to go on but Odos crashed on to the former, causing Doubrew to ruining its trajectory and miss the Gate Card. The Shade of Odos taunts his opponent that he is enjoying the game. Gravity Nome stood in the second Gate Card but Dive Fujoe quickly caught up to it. Nome catches Fujoe with its arms. Nome bent to his back to throw away Fujoe further down the course. Dagger Odos popped out and unleashed its daggers that were hidden inside its arms to cut Gravity Nome in half and toss it in the air. After that, Dagger Odos stood in the second Gate Card while the destroyed Gravity Nome is taken out of the game. Now it's the two Aquos Bakugan vying for the next Gate Card which is further down the course. Twin Doubrew stood in its UP Mode in the third Gate Card while Fujoe popped out behind it. Fujoe throws Doubrew up in the air using its crushing neck but does not gain the spot in the third Gate Card due to losing balance with its attack. Twin Doubrew ricochets into the pillars of the darkened course and lands in the fourth Gate Card, standing in its DOWN Mode much to Jinryu's relief. The Shade of Odos mocks Doubrew as it was only able to stand with its unique Magnet Core. In the third round, only three Bakugan remain. The players and the computer shot at the same time. Dagger Odos takes the lead again and bounces down the hatch. The two Aquos Bakugan followed. Dagger Odos stood in the fifth Gate Card while the two Aquos Bakugan rage forward against the former. Jinryu vies to knock out Dagger Odos along with the computer-controlled Fujoe but Dagger Odos just tossed both Aquos Bakugan in the air using its head. Dive Fujoe was cut in half while closed so it was taken out of the game. Twin Doubrew hits a pillar in the Obstacle course and was able to stand in the sixth Gate Card in its DOWN Mode much to the relief of Jinryu again. The Shade of Odos taunts and announces that it's now between him and Jinryu in the final round. The Shade of Odos contemplates that this time, he will crush Jinryu once and for all and take the battle for himself. Jinryu asked what Odos would possibly want as a prize. The Shade of Odos replied that he will take Tatsuma's body for himself much to Jinryu's horror. In the final round, the two Bakugan went to their final pass in the Bakuthron DX speed registry device. They went up the spiral track and occasionally collide on to each other. Dagger Odos slams Twin Doubrew into the wall of the spiral track, throwing off the latter back down. With that, the Shade of Odos decides that the battle is over and demands that Jinryu gives up Tatsuma's body. As the Shade of Odos laugh manically, Jinryu declares that the battle is far from over as Twin Doubrew manages to get back on the track albeit in a different direction. The Shade of Odos is horrified to see that once again, it's a tough competition as both Bakugan rage down in equal speed to the BakuThron DX device. Thrown up in the air by the Gate Card on top of the slide which was turned vertically, both Bakugan collide midair. Jinryu cheers as Doubrew destroys one of Odos' daggers that flew off somewhere in the room. Dagger Odos was plummeted down the darkened battlefield while Twin Doubrew slides down in the Vertical Gate Card but still manages to stand. Jinryu taunts the Shade of Odos that he won their final battle and was the last one standing. With his defeat, the Shade of Odos disappears into oblivion. Tatsuma was found by Harubaru and the others lying down beside four Gate Cards. Harubaru wakes Tatsuma up and the latter opened his eyes, revealing that he is no longer possessed by Jinryu. As soon as Tatsuma sees his friends, he asks them where Jinryu is. Sho tells him that Jinryu is still in the maintenance vessel along with Dagger Odos. Tatsuma stood and told them that it's impossible as he just witnessed the two settle their score against each other. Koh found it hard to believe, Harubaru said that Tatsuma probably fell asleep while retrieving his Gate Cards and Raichi said that all was just a dream. Tatsuma was made by his friends to believe that everything was just a dream. Tatsuma was not convinced so Harubaru goes out ahead, mocking both Jinryu and Odos to have another showdown for all of them to see. Tatsuma chases after Harubaru while the others just followed. The episode ends with a view of Dagger Odos' broken dagger lodged into the screen of the BakuThron DX Speed Registry device. It's ominous lustre proves that everything that happened was real and was not just Tatsuma's dream. Featured Brawls Possessed Tatsuma versus The Shade of Odos This is a specialized brawl which combines the concept of all the obstacle courses seen in the past including long distance challenges, the BakuThron DX and the concept of Critical K.O. but this time; players must take advantage of their Bakugan's unique features to be the last one standing. The Shade of Odos takes the first round when his Dagger Odos destroyed Gravity Nome to seize the second Gate Card. Possessed Tatsuma takes the second round when his Twin Doubrew stood in the fourth Gate Card after being thrown off by Dive Fujoe's attack. The Shade of Odos and Possessed Tatsuma were tied in the third round. Dagger Odos destroys Dive Fujoe and takes the fifth Gate Card while Twin Doubrew was thrown off by Odos' attack and landed in the sixth Gate Card. Possessed Tatsuma takes the final round when Twin Doubrew stood in the vertical Gate Card on top of the BakuThron DX device after destroying one of Dagger Odos' daggers. Possessed Tatsuma wins. Characters Seen * Tatsuma * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Koh Grif * Sho Grif BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Aquos Twin Doubrew *Darkus Dagger Odos *Aquos Dive Fujoe *Darkus Gravity Nome Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes